Forrest Quin
)]] )]] Name: Forrest Quin Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Mixing and remixing music, DJ'ing, recreational drug use, partying, exotic pets, video games, speedrunning Appearance: '''Forrest is 5'6" and weighs 114lbs, she is Caucasian with a slim body that is a product of sleepless nights working on new mixes and a lack of exercise and food. Her face is slim with high cheekbones and large circular eyes that are light green in colour although her left eye is half brown due to a minor case of heterochromia; her nose is small while her lips are plump and her chin round. Forrest normally accentuates her looks by applying a thin layer of make-up to help make her eyes and lips, which she views as her best features, more prominent. Since she's started high school Forrest has changed her hairstyle from its original long light brown ponytail made up of dreadlocks to a style that is short, cropped and curled to one side with the other shaved and all of it dyed in rainbow hues. Forrest also has a chartreuse long arm cast on her right arm that she received after breaking her forearm and wrist at prom. For clothes, Forrest tends to favour tank-tops and shorts, although she'll don skinny jeans or a hoodie if the weather requires it. On the day of the abduction, Forrest was wearing a white tank-top with the words 'Drugs Saved My Life' printed on it in black block capitals, a pair of black denim distressed shorts and a pair of low Chuck Taylor All Star Pride Geostar trainers. She also had her cast on her arm. '''Biography: Forrest was born Forrest Kidd on the 14th of November 1999 as the result of a one night stand between her mother and an unknown father. Her mother, not able or wanting to have to look after a child gave Forrest up to the foster care system at a young age after looking after her for just over the legal minimum. After spending a few years moving through the system Forrest ended up in the care of Mark Quin and George Dodson who she now lives with in their two storey, three bedroom house. Her childhood with her new parents wasn't one of much hardship. George was an event planner who had met Mark, a lawyer, at a corporate event. After a few dates and a long drawn out moving in process the pair eventually moved in together and adopted Forrest five years later. The pair lavished attention and care onto their new charge as well as spoiling the young Forrest with toys. This trend has continued somewhat as Forrest has grown-up, with Mark and George struggling to say no to Forrest whenever she makes a request. Forrest is aware of this and as such tries to only asks for things from her parents on rare occasions. Forrest's love of music started at a young age as Mark and George had an extensive record collection and there was almost always music playing around the house when she was growing up. One of her favourite memories from her childhood is sitting with her fathers in the living room listening to Blue Monday by New Order. This constant exposure fostered an interest in music that Forrest has kept with her as she's grown up, although her genre preferences are mainly rooted in drum and bass, synthwave, electronica and rave music. Even as a child Forrest was very friendly and social with other children although she was never very physically active and during elementary school even regularly complained about being tired while at school. Her parents eventually started to notice that Forrest even struggled to get out of bed in the mornings. After a discussion with Forrest's teachers, they took her to a doctor who eventually diagnosed her with chronic fatigue syndrome. Because of this Forrest was written out of strenuous physical activity for the remainder of her time at elementary. The result of this was that Forrest has no real interest in athletics or sport of any kind. Being unable to play with her friends properly due to the physical activity aggravating her condition Forrest would have to stay inside and find other ways to amuse herself. One of these ways was exploring the music collection her parents had built up but sensing that his daughter needed something else to entertain herself George dug his old Super Nintendo out of the houses attic and set it up for Forrest to be able to play with. The collection of games they had was only moderate in size but Forrest gravitated to games like the Mega Man X series and Super Metroid. She found their futuristic aesthetic interesting and gameplay simple but challenging enough to hold her interest. As she's gotten older Forrest has branched out into more games including other Metroidvania's and League of Legends which she enjoys playing to kill time. She mains top lane and Renekton because she enjoys the fact he's a giant crocodile but also enjoys playing Ahri and other animal-themed champions. As Forrest was researching information on Super Metroid she found that the game had a large speedrunning community and after some investigation into what speedrunning was Forrest became very interested in the idea and started trying to speedrun Super Metroid and other Metroidvania's herself, eventually setting up her own stream for this as well as her league games and music mixing as an extension of her DJ HELL KITTY channel. It was during this time where she spent most of her time indoors that Forrest wanted to get a pet to keep her company and taking inspiration from her favorite boss in the Mega Man X series decided to get a lizard. Her parents unable to say no bought her a small snake. This was the start of many different purchases to come. Forrest's room is now home to a collection of different cases containing a wide array of pets, including a bearded dragon, a fire salamander, a Colombian boa constrictor, an axolotl and a few others, currently Forrest is trying to convince her parents to allow her to get a fox or bobcat although she has had trouble selling them on the idea. Forrest cares for each animal herself and ensures that they are happy, well-fed and have clean tanks/terrariums. As Forrest moved into middle school her symptoms of chronic fatigue syndrome gradually lessened and eventually disappeared altogether. It was around this time she became much more interested in making her own music. Unfortunately, Forrest struggled with learning an instrument and didn't have enough natural talent or the voice to be anything more than a passable singer. Undeterred by this Forrest instead focused on music production and by the end of middle school, she had started producing basic beats. She put this on hold however when she tried to make a dance remix of Blue Monday on a whim. The process of making the remix by taking existing parts of the song to make her own unique sound was something she found incredibly fun and she began experimenting with further remixes. It was while she was at a party during her freshman year that Forrest got her first experience of being a DJ. One of the older attendees was an aspiring DJ who showed Forrest how to properly mix songs live, which turned out to be another aspect of music that she immediately fell in love with. The idea of creating her own unique sound that other people could also enjoy appealed to her and soon Forrest was convincing her parents to buy her what she needed to be a DJ herself. It was at this point Forrest threw herself fully into mixing music. She took the stage name DJ HELL KITTY and set up a YouTube channel where she uploads all her mixes. Eventually, she was recruited into a DJ collective by Charelle Chernyshyova and Mikki Swift, two of her friends from school, this is currently the thing Forrest is most invested in. Initially, Forrest had only been going to the parties because she knew a few people and wanted to hang out with them but over time she began to enjoy their atmosphere. She even found herself getting invited to parties that were hosted by kids in the years above her where alcohol was more readily available. Forrest enjoyed the general feeling of freedom she got at the parties as well as the company. It was also these parties that Forrest had her first encounters with recreational drugs. While she was unimpressed with her first experiences she gradually grew to enjoy the feelings she had whilst under their influence. She also found that they helped her with her creativity when creating music and so keeps a stash of marijuana that she's bought for her own use, she has kept this habit carefully hidden from her parents. Forrest has no interest in reuniting with her birth mother and has rejected the idea outright whenever it has been brought up. She considers Mark and George to be her true parents and was even one of the grooms' people at their wedding. She even surprised them on their anniversary by revealing she had changed her surname to Quin to match theirs, as well as sever the tie to her mother. Her relationship with her fathers is very good and they frequently go out shopping or to meals together. Her fathers are also very supportive of Forrest and her hobbies and frequently encourage her to do what she wants to do with her life. Forrest, in turn, cares deeply for her parents and attends many LGBT events along with them. Pride is a family holiday for the three and they try their hardest to always spend it together as a family. Personality-wise Forrest is friendly; her most distinctive feature being that she has a very droll and deadpan sense of humour that frequently features self-deprecation, bizarre interludes and interjections that she often brings up in conversation if she is bored or thinks it will be funny. This is accented by the fact her voice and vocal cadence makes her sound like she is perpetually bored. This can sometimes put people off talking to her as they don't know how to approach her or respond in conversations, something that isn't helped by the fact Forrest never clarifies if she is joking about specific incidents or not. Despite this Forrest is a caring friend who is easy to get along with if people can get past how she comes across initially. She is also a vegan and has been one since she got her first pet, although she does not make a big issue of this fact beyond making sure to warn people of her diet if they invite her to meals. Forrest's sexual orientation is still something she is getting to grips with. She likes the idea of having sex and being in a relationship but always panics whenever she finds herself in one. This has led to her dumping more than one boy without much explanation while also having feelings for the same-sex as well. Forrest believes she may be asexual but has yet to speak to anyone about it, instead trying to see if it is something she can work through on her own, although so far she has not been successful. At school, Forrest's favourite subjects are music, geography and science. As they all relate to things she is already interested in, although she struggles at science and puts in extra time as well as getting some tuition to ensure she gets a good passing grade. Forrest's least favourite subject at school is gym as she doesn't enjoy physical activity. This is possibly a holdover from her time suffering from chronic fatigue syndrome but Forrest still doesn't put forth much effort. Grades-wise Forrest manages to achieve acceptable to good passing grades in most of her classes although she does substantially better in music and geography than anything else while her gym grade is the one she finds hardest to maintain. After graduating Forrest plans to go to college to study music production although she is still deciding on which college to attend. Recently Forrest had an accident at the George Hunter High Prom, where she fell down a set of stairs outside the venue. This caused her to break her right arm at the wrist and forearm and required surgery to correct. As a result of this Forrest has had a long arm cast applied to immobilize her arm. She is still adapting to this change and as it is on her dominant arm Forrest sometimes struggles to perform basic tasks. She has also been given medication to help cope with the pain due to the severity of her break. Advantages: Forrest is a friendly, well-known student around school and has a pre-existing group that is on the island with her. This could be helpful in allowing her to find a group that she can stay safe in. Disadvantages: Forrest is both unfit and weak. She has never partaken in much physical activity in her life besides the bare minimum of what is required meaning that she will not be able to defend herself very well if she gets into a fight of any kind. Forrest also has a few ex-boyfriends that she has broken up with on less than good terms, which could mean she has some pre-existing enemies on the island. Forrest recently broke her arm in two places meaning it is in a long arm cast and she is on pain medication, this will make performing many tasks difficult and be something she struggles to cope with without her prescribed medication. Forrest could also have a problem in that she frequently uses drugs and as such may suffer withdrawal on the island when she lacks regular access to these. Designated Number: Female Student No. 22 --- Designated Weapon: Ball-gag and handcuffs Conclusion: The only upside here is that her own weapon can't be used against her with that cast on her arm. Dead meat. - Veronica Rai The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Deamon '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Ball-gag and handcuffs (assigned weapon, lost) '''Allies: 'Dane Lennox, Katie Agustien, Meilin Zhou 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Forrest awoke on the near edge of the lookout, initially out of it due to the drugs, then suddenly realizing what was going on. She was initially somewhat nonchalant, up until her bag fell off the edge and was lost to the depths below. She immediately began to panic, to cry. In short order: Meilin Zhou appeared, she calmed a bit; a furious and insensible Katie Agustien appeared, and she lost some nerve; and an equally lost Erika Stieglitz also began to add to the cacophony, and Forrest was overwhelmed. She started to spiral, but Katie's continued bursts of anger led Forrest to nearly falling from the platform herself in dodging Katie hurling things off the edge- that finally snapped some reason back into Forrest. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Forrest, in chronological order: The Past: *Small Room House *just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be V7 Pregame: *Rise Great Undead Lord Bread *Sketchy Behavior *Save Tonight *Survival of the Fittest, Leonard! *Half Psychotic Sick Hypnotic (#SwiftBall) *The Good in Everyone (#SwiftBall) *Reflections (#SwiftBall) *GT Ultra Prom: *Pure Thrill Killer The Trip: * Room 808: Low On The High End V7: *Rise Great Undead Lord Dread *Skin Feels Off *ieatnothing *there are bullets in your paintings, if you want them *i see u *&Run *Hell and You Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Forrest Quin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students